


A Nest for Two

by thetealord



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrik and Robert relax before bed while on vacation in the Sea of Clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nest for Two

“Henrik,” Robert muttered, coming up behind his chair and resting his chin on his head, arms draped casually across Henrik’s shoulders.

Henrik looked up from his writing desk where he was bent over his manuscript, setting his pen back in the inkwell. He stretched and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the older man as Robert pressed his face into his hair. “What is it?” It was getting late, he knew that much, though he had no chronometer on hand to tell him so. It was dark out the window of the hut they’d been provided with during their stay with the Vanu, a second-engagement vacation of sorts.

“You’ve been writing all day. Made good progress?” The older man pressed a gentle kiss into his hair and Henrik smiled as he looked over his work.

“Yes, I have, actually. And I assume you’ve come to drag me to bed.”

“Mmhm.” Robert wrapped his arms around his neck, slumped more over him, and Henrik laughed quietly.

“How was cloud fishing?”

“Relaxing,” the older man sighed. “I love fishing.”

“I know you do, darling.” Henrik took one of his thin dark hands and brought it to his lips, kissed his knuckles, then gently pulled himself out of Robert’s arms and stood, moving towards him and pressing their chests together instead. He leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips, noses alongside each other, and rested his hands on the older man’s hips. “Let’s go to bed, then.”

The bed the Vanu fashioned for them was little more than a nest, just a pile of straw and feathers with a few blankets they’d thrown on to slide between, but it was incredibly comfortable despite that. They undressed, clothes and weapons set aside, then eased down onto it, tucking themselves around each other, between the blankets, kissing lazily.

“You want something?” Henrik whispered to him.

“Yes,” Robert muttered, pulling him closer, draping himself on top of him again and kissing Henrik’s neck, making him shudder and sigh, closing his eyes as Robert nipped at the spot beneath his ear, right where he liked it best. “Nothing intense this time, though. Just us.”

Henrik smiled, kissing his jawline. “I’d like that, too. Come here.” He tangled his fingers loosely into Robert’s hair, pulled him over and pressed their mouths together, kissing him slow and deep. “How about I ride you?” he muttered against his lips between kisses. “I miss the way your cock feels inside me.”

“Oh, yes,” Robert whispered back, pulling him closer, long fingers brushing the hair at the back of Henrik’s neck, and he shuddered and smiled. “Please.”

Henrik pulled him into another kiss, just as deep, pressing their bodies as close together as he could beneath the blanket. It was wonderfully warm with the two of them tangled together like that, all skin against skin.

Rolling on top of him, Henrik rocked their hips together as they kissed, cocks rubbing together, and he moaned quietly at the way it felt as he kissed Robert hard and deep, eyes closed. Robert’s hands were on his skin, touching his muscles, and he loved the way that felt, so gentle and reverent.

“You feel so good,” Henrik moaned against his lips. Robert’s fingers slid across his ribs, down to his hips, thumbs rubbing his hipbones.

“So do you,” Robert whispered back, kissing him, nipping at his lower lip, then down along his neck, and Henrik turned his head to give him more room, closing his eyes and moaning quietly as the older man kissed and licked at the spot below his ear again, then along the strong muscles of his neck and shoulder.

Their cocks ground together, both of them hard and leaking already, and Robert’s hands shifted around, fingers rubbing at the crack of Henrik’s arse, pulling his cheeks apart, teasing his entrance. Henrik pressed his arse into his husband’s hands, panting against the side of his neck. “Put your fingers in me,” he gasped, “I want to feel you stretch me open.” Robert swallowed and nodded, reaching for the vial of oil they kept by the nest for their occasional activities, slicking his fingers and bringing his hand back to rub at Henrik’s entrance again, one finger pushing inside.

Robert worked him open slow and easy, one long bony finger at a time pressing into him, sinking in deep, fucking him and widening him out, until he had three in and Henrik was gasping, fucking himself back on them as Robert kissed his neck and shoulder.

“I’m ready,” Henrik breathed at last, lifting his hips. He was achingly hard, and he could feel Robert, too, thick and heavy against him. His mouth was dry at the very thought of getting the older man inside him.

Shifting away, he took Robert’s cock into his hand, adjusting himself so the head pressed against his arse and moaned at just that. “Oh, I want you in me,” he breathed, working the head inside, moaning again at the way that felt. Robert’s cock was huge and gorgeous and he wanted every inch of that length shoved up inside him.

Closing his eyes, he let out a slow, shaky breath and lowered himself down the older man’s length. Robert groaned beneath him, warm palms on his hips, and Henrik gripped his ribs, rubbing his thumb across them. “Gods,” he muttered under his breath as he worked Robert in to the base. “Oh, Gods, you feel so good, so good.” As soon as he was seated, he leaned down, tangled the older man’s hair between his fingers and kissed him, hard and deep, as he rocked back on his cock.

“Henrik,” the older man rumbled, arching up into him, making him gasp and shift down to get him in deeper as they kissed. Robert’s palms slid up his sides, touching his chest as Henrik started fucking himself in a slow, deep, rocking rhythm. Pulling back a little, he smiled at the other man as Robert watched him, dark hands moving across his skin, cupping his muscular pectorals, thumbs rubbing at his nipples. Henrik closed his eyes, letting out a quiet moan as Robert’s fingers kneaded his chest.

“Oh, yes,” he breathed, rocking himself harder onto the older man’s cock, his own length aching and leaking between his thighs. He could feel Robert’s breath picking up beneath him, the older man thrusting up into him as he pinched Henrik’s nipples and rubbed at his muscles and Henrik groaned, rolling back harder onto his cock with each thrust. “Yes,” he groaned, “Yes, _yes_ , Robert. Just like that, _Gods_.”

“Henrik,” Robert moaned, looping one arm around the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him, and Henrik let him, deepening it, licking into his mouth, gasping against his lips. “I want you under me. Please.”

Henrik opened his eyes to watch the older man’s face, meeting his bright red gaze, pupils blown wide. Robert was panting, lips parted, his hair all a mess, falling across the blankets, and Henrik paused just to look at him, gasping for breath, seated on his cock. He was completely gorgeous, and his breath was caught in his throat.

“All right,” Henrik got out at last, “but you’d better fuck me hard, or I’m flipping us right back over and fucking myself on you until I come—”

Robert smiled, rolling them over even before Henrik finished completely, the older man’s enormous curved nose nuzzling his neck, and Henrik groaned as he was pushed back against the blankets and straw, Robert shifting inside him. He smiled, though, once they settled, lifting his hips up as Robert shifted them to get the right angle. The older man’s bony fingers gripped his biceps, not even able to get his hands all the way around them his enormous muscles, and they moaned together as Robert pushed deep into him at the perfect angle, their hips flush together.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Henrik muttered between gasps for breath, looking up at him and tangling his fingers into the older man’s white hair, pushing it back from where it was falling down around his face.

“You’re one to talk,” Robert grunted back, shifting their hips tighter together. Then Robert started fucking him just the way he wanted, the thrusts sharp and quick and deep, and Henrik arched up towards him, moaning at how good it felt, closing his eyes again.

Each thrust felt better than the last, building up inside him into tight coils of pleasure and heat, and Henrik held tight to Robert’s hair as Robert gripped his arms, dragging him down to kiss him as hard as he could, jerking his hips back up against Robert’s to get him in deeper. He arched his hips up more as he felt himself drawing closer, gasping into the older man’s mouth. Robert picked up the pace, just for a moment, grunting above him, thumbs rubbing his muscles, shoving in at just the right spot.

“I want you to come inside me,” Henrik moaned into their kisses, gasping as Robert shoved in hard, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Oh, _yes_.”

“I’m going to,” Robert muttered, breathless, jerking in harder, and Henrik gasped, arching his hips up, nearly crying out as he came between them, completely unable to hold himself back any longer. His fingers twisted tight into Robert’s hair, so tight it pulled and he felt the older man jerking above him, groaning as he spilled himself, too.

“Oh, Gods,” Henrik moaned, kissing him as they rode out the aftershocks together, rocking against each other, panting into each other’s mouths.

“Henrik,” Robert got out at last, pressing his face against the slope of Henrik’s shoulder as he collapsed over him, and Henrik looped his arms around the other man and pulled him in close, holding him.

“Robert,” Henrik muttered, nuzzling and stroking his hair as he tried to catch his breath, only wincing a little as he shifted off his cock. “My Robert, my darling Robert.”

They took a moment to lay there and breathe, then Henrik rolled them onto their sides and they tucked around each other, legs tangled, finally relaxing again. Henrik gently rubbed the older man’s back as Robert continued to nuzzle the side of his neck, Henrik laughing under his breath as Robert shoved his nose into the dip near his collarbone.

Reaching over, he fumbled for one of the cloths he left there to wipe them both off, and gently brought it between them to clean up a little, then tossed it back out of the nest and pulled the blankets high up over them, relaxing into the straw.

“Love you,” he muttered, and Robert smiled and nodded, snuggling closer and draping himself over him. Henrik stroked his hair as he closed his eyes and kissed one of his pointed ears, holding him close as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
